


Dear Sips,

by BewilderedSjipper



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2486243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewilderedSjipper/pseuds/BewilderedSjipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sips left Sjin, and this is a letter Sjin wrote to Sips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will be mentions of blood. .Suicide is mentioned.

I don’t know why he left, deciding to start fresh with someone new.

I have done everything for him.

I put him before anything else.

I worked night and day for him.

I built him a factory, to produce dirt.

I worked night and day to make him happy.

I never wasted the time to eat, too busy working on SipsCo.

I followed him for miles.

I agreed when he said we were going to the moon.

I built him One Tree Hill.

I was fine with him calling it shit.

I mined for hours, let him think he found diamonds first.

I noticed when it was _Zips laying next to me when I woke up.

I left Slime Island for you.

I went to the people I hate most to save you.

I found you on Mars.

I brought you back home.

I made a farm for you.

I took care of you.

I sat with you, for nights on end.

I waited for you.

I waited for years.

I brought you back.

I pretended I was fine with you starting over.

I pretend it doesn’t kill me, working with one of your new employees.

I act like I don’t hate him.

I tell myself it isn’t his fault.

I tell myself it is for the better.

I tell myself I don’t love you.

I tell myself I don’t care.

I tell myself you appreciated what I did.

I tell myself someday you will need me.

I try to tell myself I should keep going.

I tell myself people will care if I die.

I tell myself you will care...

I got a letter today.

I told myself not to cry.

I tell myself you aren’t doing fine without me.

I tell myself I should die.

I tell myself...

I tell myself falling on my sword will be quick and painless.

I tell myself Lewis will look after the farm.

I trust him, trust him to take care of you and love you.

I saw you with him.

I saw you kiss him.

I know he will take care of you.

I know you will be in good hands.

I hope I will be as well.

I hope I die soon.

I hope you read this letter.

I hope you ignore the fact it was written in my blood.

I hope you ignore the fact that I used my blood.

I love yo...


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't watched all of Dirt Quest or Sjin's Farm so it might be a bit off from how it really is.

~~Lewis usually deals with the mail, filtering through the bills and orders and such. This letter was one of those "such" things. Since he is away at Hole Diggers, and this was wedged in the door, not in the mailbox, he couldn't dispose of it before Sips saw it. He only gets rid of them per Sips request. Turps is over at Strife Solutions~~

I stare at the letter clutched in my calloused hand. "Sjin..." I breath, eyes filling with tears. It has been so long. . . So long since I have heard anything about him. Got a letter from him. Lewis has wisely never brought him up, never talking about the farm in front of Sips. 

I clench my fists, tears streaming down my face. I put the note in my private chest and start packing a bag. 

I'm coming Sjin.

~Don't bother, you're too late.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's going to be sad. You might cry. Blood warning! Blood mentioned!

I stumble through the fields of gold to the magnificent mahogany house. I start to run, tears once again blinding me.

I start yelling, wanting nothing more than to see the bearded architect. I make a beeline for the house, but stumble when I see someone waiting for me.

“H-hey Xephos, what are you doing here? I thought you were off working at Hole Diggers?” I don’t know why, but I wasn’t planning on telling him about the letter, or that I was coming to see Sjin.

As I get closer, I start to see his face more clearly. I notice his eyes are all puffy and red, like he has been crying. I stop in front of him and crouch down.

“What’s wrong honey?” I ask, worried something bad has happened.

“Sips? What are you doing here? You can’t be here, you have to leave. I will meet you back at the factory soon.” He stands up and starts pushing me away. “I will explain later, I promise. Only if you leave, right now and wait for me at the factory.”

Xephos is a terrible liar. “Why are you crying? Are you hurt? Where is S-” My voice falters. “Where is he?”

“He- he’s in there, Sips. Top floor.” I quickly push past him, to oblivious to see the signs.

I hastily climb the stairs, his name on my tongue, when I see him.

I walk toward him slowly, taking in what lay in front of me. Sjin lays in a pool of his blood, a piece of paper in one hand, the other resting on his heart.

I drop to my knees in front of him, checking for a pulse I know isn’t there. With shaky hands I reach over him and take the crumpled piece of paper.

“Sjin. . .” I breath out. “What did you do?” I read the note, then look at him. “Why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t you come visit?” I say, voice rising. “Why didn’t you tell Xephos? Why didn’t you come talk to me? Why didn’t you. . .” My voice dies in my throat. I feel Xephos’ arms around me.

“Why didn’t I?”


End file.
